Gwendolyn
'Princess Gwendolyn '(グウェンドリン Guendolin) is one of the playable characters in Odin Sphere and the protagonist of the first book, Valkyrie. Character Overview Gwendolyn is the third daughter and youngest child of King Odin. Her older sister is Griselda through her deceased mother while Velvet and Ingway are her older half-siblings due to an affair Odin had in the past. She is a high-ranking Valkyrie and, for a short time, becomes the commander following Griselda's death. After she's banished from Ragnanival due to disobeying her father's orders, she is married to Oswald per an agreement Odin made with him and lives within the abandoned castle. She claims that she fights for honor and pride, although it's evident that she also does it because she desires love and affection, as she frequently suffered neglect because of Odin's treatment of her. Appearance Gwendolyn is a fair-featured young woman with blue-grey eyes and long, silver hair, which is kept in a braided bun whenever she's in her armor. Her Valkyrie armor features a white dress with a blue stripe down the middle and a gold collar, an armored tutu-like skirt with a black apron, black and white sleeves, thigh-high leg armor that's silver and blue, and blue, violet, and black-feathered wings that are attached to her hips via magic. She also has a gold choker and tiara with headphone-like feather decorations covering her ears. The dress that she wears during certain cutscenes and in the Old Castle Terrace hub has the top half being primarily black with a blue accents. The skirt portion is layered white, blue, and black, with some artwork indicating that she wears high heels beneath this. Personality Coming soon! History (Pre-Game) Not much is known about Gwendolyn's history before the beginning of the game. She was the second child born between Odin and the late queen of Ragnanival and raised alongside Griselda to become an able-bodied Valkyrie. Growing up, Gwendolyn suffered from feelings of being neglected by her father, as he often expressed approval of Griselda over her, and gradually came to desire his affection to the point she was willing to die in his name. Story Coming soon! Relationships Coming soon! Gameplay (PS2) Coming soon! Gameplay (OSL) Coming soon! Concept Art, Sprites, and Screenshots 49.jpg|Page from the original artbook showing early models of Gwendolyn before her design was finalized OS Gwendolyn.jpg|Gwendolyn's finalized design, illustrated by George Kamitani and used for the PS2 release PlayStation 2 - Odin Sphere - Gwendolyn.png|A disassembly of Gwendolyn's sprites showing all the components (via The Spriters Resource)|link=http://www.spriters-resource.com/playstation_2/odinsphere/sheet/70418/ 20151211-osl-10.jpg|Gwendolyn attacking a Vulcan in Leifthrasir Gwendolyn Pooka Cafe.jpg|Gwendolyn eating in the Rabbit Cafe in Leifthrasir Gwendolyn rough sprites.jpg|Roughs of Gwendolyn's in-game sprite before being touched up and finalized Official Artwork and Merchandise Gwendolyn and Odin.jpg Vanillaware Countdown 9.png Vanillaware Countdown 00.jpeg Vanillaware Countdown 3.jpeg Gwendolyn in Mother's Dress.jpg Gwendolyn and Griselda.jpg Gwendolyn in the Forest.jpg Gwendolyn Necklace.jpeg Gwendolyn HIRONOX.jpeg OSL Yuu Kikuchi.jpeg OSL CHANxCO.jpeg OSL Countdown Fujinoki.jpeg OSL Countdown Mota.jpeg OSL Countdown Toyoi.gif OSL Countdown Kozaki.jpeg OSL Countdown Dharma.jpeg OSL Countdown Hikawa.jpeg Videos Trivia Gwendolyn's seiyuu is Ayako Kawasumi while her voice for the English dub is Karen Strassmen. She is based on the Valkyrie Brynhildr from the opera Der Ring des Nibelungen, where much of the basis for Odin Sphere's story comes from. Her overall design is based on the ballerina from Swan Lake with some influences from the character Gradriel of Princess Crown thrown in. The only stage she does not visit during her story is Titania. Of the playable characters, she never appears as a boss character, a trait that's shared with Cornelius. Although she eventually meets Velvet, she never encounters her half-brother Ingway and presumably never even finds out about him. Gwendolyn currently has the largest number of official figurines, with the total number being seven. In-game, Gwendolyn's animations never have her flashing her underwear. In quite a bit of official artwork, however, she's frequently shown having her underwear exposed. (This garnered some minor controversy for when the American boxart for Odin Sphere: Leifthrasir was revealed, as the artwork had been edited due to Gwendolyn's underwear being visible in the original piece.) Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists